smifandomcom-20200213-history
Magby
Magby & Shiny Magby: Quality Time is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 5 of Super Mario Island and is also the 303rd episode. Summary Magby and her male Shiny counterpart, Shiny Magby, spend quality time with each other. They also learn that they have very few things in common with each other. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Seashell Beach, which cuts to Magby playing hide and seek with Shiny Magby, as she is seen looking for him. When she finds him hiding behind a palm tree, Magby pounces on Shiny Magby and begins tickling him on his belly, who bursts out in laughter. Shiny Magby begs for Magby to stop and Magby finishes off her ticklish torment by blowing a raspberry on the middle of his belly, making him squeal. When Magby stops tickling Shiny Magby, Shiny Magby suggests that the two find 'the biggest seashells' together. Magby agrees, which then cuts to Shiny Magby, having collected more seashells than Magby, giving all his seashells to her. The baby fire girl gives the seashells back to Shiny Magby, saying he collected the seashells and that he 'should keep them'. Shiny Magby disagrees, giving the seashells back to Magby, who gives them back to Shiny Magby, and the process repeats until Mudbray appears from behind and tickles the two fire babies. Both, squealing in laughter, plead Mudbray to stop until Shiny Magby accidentally breathes fire in her face, causing Mudbray to scream shrilly and head for the water. Shiny Magby apologizes, and Magby tells him that the three should go to their huts because it is now approaching dusk. Mudbray agrees to the idea. The viewers see Magby, Mudbray and Shiny Magby walking to their huts, but the former cannot remember which hut is hers. Luckily, Shiny Magby remembers where her hut is at, and Mudbray shows her. Magby thanks the two, and they all bid each other good night. This leads to Magby making her confessional that if she 'didn't have great pals like Mudbray and Shiny Magby', then it would have been impossible for her to find her hut. As she sleeps, Magby has a dream where she, Mudbray and Shiny Magby are spending their time together and tickling each other, until her alarm goes off the next morning. Magby wakes up to hear knocking, and learns that Shiny Magby was knocking at her door. Shiny Magby invites Magby and Mudbray to come to the high cliff with him, and Magby asks Mudbray to come. Mudbray, coughing, says she can't, as she has just gotten the flu. Magby and Shiny Magby then offer her to come with them next time, to which Mudbray agrees, before calling Natu from her PokéPhone. The two friends arrive at the high cliff, where they practice their diving. Magby, doing a cannonball, lands in the safe zone of the ocean, while Shiny Magby lands outside of it and is swarmed by a group of Sharpedo. Magby whistles, which causes the Sharpedo to leave and for Shiny Magby to become unharmed. Shiny Magby then tells Magby he wants to take a test to see what he and Magby have in common, to which Magby disagrees. Shiny Magby playfully threatens to blow raspberries on Magby's belly if she doesn't change her mind and 'say yes'. Magby still disagrees, but Shiny Magby then blows raspberries on Magby's belly, causing her to agree while squealing in laughter. Quotes (We see Magby looking for Shiny Magby in a game of hide-and-seek. She soon finds him hiding behind a palm tree.) Magby: "Haha! Found you!" (Magby pounces on Shiny Magby and tickles his belly.) Magby: "Tickle tickle, shiny me!" (giggles) Shiny Magby: (laughs) "Magby, stop!" Magby: "I'm almost done!" (blows a raspberry on the middle of Shiny Magby's belly) Shiny Magby: (squeals) - (Mudbray appears behind Magby and Shiny Magby and start tickling them.) Mudbray: "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Magby and Shiny Magby: (fall over laughing) - Shiny Magby: "Magby, I'll blow raspberries on your cute little tummy if you don't change your mind and say yes!" Magby: "Still disagreeing!" Shiny Magby: "Okay, Magby! Here comes the raspberry monster!" (starts blowing raspberries on Magby's belly) Magby: (squeals) "NOT THE RASPBERRY MONSTER!" (squeals) "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TAKE THE TEST WITH YOU!" (squeals) "JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Trivia * This is the first time in which Mudbray tickles both Magby and Shiny Magby. * This is the second 'Quality Time' episode in Super Mario Island's entirety of episodes; the first is the Season 1 episode, Flygon & Hammer Bro.: Quality Time. * This is the second time in which Shiny Magby forces Magby to say yes; the first time was in his debut appearance, Talent Show Mixup. Goofs * When Magby and Shiny Magby, squealing in laughter, plead for Mudbray to stop tickling them, a palm tree is seen. When Shiny Magby breathes fire on Mudbray's face, the palm tree disappears, but when Magby tells Shiny Magby that the three Pokémon should go back to their huts, the palm tree reappears, but Mudbray is colored wrong. * When Mudbray coughs, her coughing sounds like Magby's. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5)